


Of Ephemerality and Immortality

by sarasa_cat



Series: Even the Littlest Monsters - Tidbits [10]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/sarasa_cat
Summary: Yuffie, in her early 30s, leaves Reeve's WRO and returns to Wutai. Vincent goes with her to Wutai as her companion. A few months later this little slice of life scene occurs.





	Of Ephemerality and Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ffvii_100 prompt: spring,

  
Vincent attended his first cherry blossom festival shortly after moving to Wutai. He asked Yuffie if he should recite poetry.  
  
“When were you born?!” Yuffie scoffed. “Two hundred and thirty years ago?”  
  
“Seventy three years.”  
  
Yet he remained twenty seven.  
  
Old ladies in Wutai whispered of how he looked like a ghost from a folktale. There was truth in this, he was Shinra’s specter.  
  
A fragile sea of pink floated overhead. Already blossom petals had fallen to the ground while the crowd ate, drank, and made the most of the ephemeral flowers. They enjoyed what is, for life is short.


End file.
